Un moment de solitude
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Tout le monde ce demande comment Peter à pu pousser Al à commettre une chose horrible ! Je essayais d'imaginer donc voici le résumer. Al ne se sentait pas bien et il voulait profiter de son moment, seul et pensif, mais ce fut sans "l'intervention" d'une certaine personne...


Al sortait de l'infirmerie après un nouveau combat mené contre Christina et comme toujours, il avait perdu. Il savait qu'au tout début, les autres le prenaient pour un dur et quelqu'un de fort ! Mais il s'avère que les autres avaient tort. Au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas vraiment la violence... Il était conscient qu'il finirait sans-faction ! Il savait très bien que Peter avait raison ! Depuis que Tris, c'était améliorer, tout avait changé ! Malgré tout, malgré qu'il en était amoureux, il était prêt à lui laisser sa place après tout, il avait perdu l'estime d'Eric quand il s'était mis à perdre tout ses combats et durant le lancer de couteaux où il n'excellait pas du tout ! Il avançait dans les longs tunnels jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près du dortoir. Personne n'était présent ! Cela le soulager car il pouvait prendre une douche, se détendre et réfléchir. Il commença à se déshabiller puis fila sous l'une des douches. Il alluma le jet. Son corps sous l'eau chaude se détendit. Il préférait quand personne n'était là pour le voir ou faire une remarque sur lui. Il n'aimait pas le concept des dortoirs communs ou des douches communes...  
Mais ce fut sans compter sur une présence, dont Al n'avait pas aperçu. Par contre, l'autre l'avait belle et bien vu, et il se délectait encore de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir. C'est alors, qu'Al se retourna pour découvrir Peter, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Al le dévisagea, mais il ne se couvrit pas. Il était comme paralysé, attendant que Peter fasse un mouvement. Mais, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû attendre, car Peter finit de couvrir des ses yeux le corps de son vis-à-vis. Il avança encore d'un pas puis fut face à son ancien camarade de faction. Celui-ci, le regarda, mais ne fit toujours rien. Peter leva une main pour la poser sur le torse d'Al qui frissonna à ce contact. Le sourire de Peter s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure et devint carnassier. La main de Peter devint baladeuse, parcourant chaque parcelle de la peau de l'autre. Al le regardait toujours, mais avait lui aussi avancé une main. Il la passa sous le tee-shirt, de son futur amant, enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient. Ce n'avait toujours été qu'un jeu pour Peter, de déstabiliser Al. Il aimait le caresser, le toucher et pour montrer sa propriété, le mordre. Christina avait déjà remarqué que son ami avait des suçons assez gros sur le cou, mais Al n'en parlait jamais.  
Pris d'une pulsion, Al saisie le cou de Peter puis l'attira vers lui, Peter le regarda avec un air de malice et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire. Leur baiser n'était pas doux ni aimant, mais il était sauvage, un brin vulgaire et surtout imposant. Ils finirent par reprendre leur respiration alors Al enleva le tee-shirt qui gêner puis il finit vite par enlever le reste d'habit qu'avait porté Peter.  
_ Tu sais que ce ne sera pas gratuit mon cher Al ! Dit Peter pendant qu'Al l'embrassa dans le cou. Il faudra que tu me rendes un service en retour et tu n'auras pas le droit de te défiler. C'est compris !  
Al s'arrêta puis hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Peter sourit puis le plaqua contre les parois de la douche. Al poussa un gémissement sous les petites caresses que son amant lui faisait. Peter continua à jouer avec son corps jusqu'à ce qu'un l'excitation les mènent tous les deux au lit de Peter, l'un accroupi et l'autre debout. Ils savaient bien ce qu'ils faisaient, car ce n'était pas leur première fois. C'était tellement habituel que la plupart des fois, Al se sentait, comme qui dirait, aimé, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais son corps était apprécier. Peter donna une petite poussée et il entra en Al qui se mit à gémir encore et encore sous les coups de reins de son vis-à-vis. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Peter soit satisfait et qu'Al prenne le dessus. Il allongea le brun sur le dos puis embrassa le corps semblant soumis à lui. Peter ne le regardait pas, il fermait les yeux en imaginant, dieu savait quoi... Al était peut-être faible sur certains points, mais il pouvait se montrer dur et fort. Il donna un coup de rein puissant qui gémir Peter tellement fort que celui du dessus se mit à rire. Il continua ses vas et vient jusqu'à ce qu'il se mît à jouir. Il tomba au côté de Peter puis reprit ses esprits.  
_ Qu'est-ce que je te dois cette fois ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
Peter roula sur lui puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
_ Tu vas m'aider à me débarrasser de la pète-sec !  
Puis il se leva en rigolant, mais avant cela, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.


End file.
